The present invention refers to phytopharmaceutical food products or integrators, that is, products which contain natural extracts of officinal plants.
In particular the present invention refers to products of the type indicated as being suitable for fighting smoke addiction. At the moment patients who are trying to stop smoking are given nicotine and bupropion, which are often found to be necessary in order to overcome craving crises due to the lack of nicotine intake given by cigarettes.
Nevertheless, products of the type indicated which help in the fight against smoke addiction, do not exist at the moment neither as a preventative decreasing the desire for cigarettes, nor as a follow-up as help in therapies which use nicotine and bupropion.
The technical task which the present invention sets itself is, therefore, that of eliminating the complained about technical drawbacks of the prior art, by creating phytopharmaceutical food products or integrators which allow the number of cigarettes smoked to be reduced.
In this technical task one of the, aims of the invention is to create products which can be used as adjuvants in the therapies of patients who are trying to give up smoking.
For example, the products which are the object of the present invention encourage the elimination of toxic substances from the blood, helping the smoker to fight the addiction, and help to maintain the integrity of the internal organs, which is an essential condition in giving up smoking.
Another objective of this invention is that of creating products which have a high concentration and which can be delivered in spray or drop form, in order to render their effect particularly effective.
A further purpose of the invention is that of creating products which can reintegrate the elements which are destroyed or damaged because of smoking, in particular trace elements and/or vitamins.
The last but not least purpose of the invention is that of creating products which are capable of restoring the balance and psycophysical capacity of the person.
For example, the products which are the object of the invention alleviate tension and stress due to the absence of nicotine, increasing concentration, exercising control on the appetite and guaranteeing a tonic help to the neurovegetative system.
The technical task, as well as these and other purposes, according to the present invention are achieved by creating phytopharmaceutical food products, characterised in that they contain plant extracts and aminoacids, and by the fact that they can be used to reduce tobacco smoke addiction.
Other characteristics of the present invention are defined, moreover, in the following claims.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will be more evident from the description of the following preferred but not exclusive embodiments of phytopharmaceutical food products and of the integrators according to the finding.
Phytopharmaceutical products according to the finding contain a plurality of fluid components mixed together.
Mainly, such physiotherapeutic products contain plant extracts and aminoacids and are used to reduce tobacco smoke addiction.
Such products contain at least 50% by weight of plant extracts and, in preferred examples, as will become clear later, contain a quantity of plant extracts comprised between 45% and 85%.
The product contains aminoacids of up to 30% of its own weight and preferably the percentage of aminoacids is comprised between 10% and 20%.
In a particularly advantagious example the aminoacids are comprised between 13% and 17% by weight of the product.
The product contains, moreover, an agent such as sorbitol, making up less than 10% and preferably making up between 4% and 6%.
Furthermore, the product contains water in quantities of less than 20% of its own weight and, preferably, comprised between 12% and 18%.
Some products also include natural aromas in percentages of below 1%, preferably under 0.5% and even more preferably between 0.2% and 0.4%.
Moreover, some products include trace elements in percentages of under 10%, and/or hormones in percentages of under 10%, and/or proteins in percentages of under 10%, and/or bioflavonoids in percentages of under 10%, and/or provitamins in percentages of under 10%.